ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20: Loss and Rebirth
Wodas is shoves Matsuko and Len to the ground and sees Sadow running at him. He is about to return the favor when his comlink goes off. Sadow stops when he sees Wodas hesitate. Wodas yells into it "This is the worste fucking time!" Echo replies "Well Plan A and B have both failed. We must resort to Plan C. Get back to the Plan C rendezvous point, immediately." Wodas clenches his teeth, throws the comlink to the ground and stomps on it. He turns to the group "Gotta go, duty calls. Smell ya later, bitches." He flies off and Sadow goes after him via grappling to each building "You're not getting off so easily!" Mizumi holds her hand out to him but sees he's already but a dim spectacle in the air. She says to Yuki "We must pursue." Yuki nods in return "I agree. Lefarus, get the car." Meanwhile, Wodas is unknowingly followed by Sadow. Sadow looks at how he is swinging from building to building with his Grappling hook and comments "I feel like Spider-Man!" Wodas hears him and starts to turn his head but is distracted by the sudden arrival of Sharkak, Joviah, Saimaro, and Rin. Rin declares happily "Wodas-sama!" Wodas snickers "Piss off, twerp." Rin glares blankly and says "Jerk." They all head to this rendezvous point with Sadow following close by. In a black Sedan marked with a Cross and the ckhl Coat of Arms on it's side, Yuki drives Lefarus, Matsuko, Mizumi, and Len to wherever Sadow is going. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Echo meets with Saimaro, Sharkak, Joviah, Rin, and Wodas above where he summoned the Kraken. He opens a Hellgate and a couple of Zombies dressed in Nazi uniforms carry out a massive black Gatling Gun. The Commander reports to Wodas instead of Echo, annoying him slightly. They raise their hands and shout "Heil, Ungeist Fuhrer Wodas Uramustay!" Wodas grins revealing fangs and says "Prepare ze Cannon for deployment!" Echo taps Wodas' shoulder and he turns around. Echo declares calmly "I am in charge here, Wodas." Wodas smirks "Not anymore, I am running the show on this attack bunky." They all gasp at the sudden disrespect Wodas was showing Echo. In response Echo smiles cruely "Very well." He snaps his fingers and not only do the Nazi Zombies eyes glow black, making Echo in full control of them, but he casts Wodas deep into the ocean, denying him his prize of leading his men. Echo turns to Joviah and says "Now, we shall begin Plan C." The Nazi Zombies loaded the Cannon and aimed it at London. Echo smiles coldly at it "This shall obliterate London completely. I doubt the ckhl have anything in stored for this..." Sadow glances hard and sees, with his blessed vision, a cannon surrounded by Nazi uniformed Zombies. He mutters "Oh no..." Just as the Cannon takes aim he grapples onto a flagpole hanging off a skyscraper and swings off it toward the ocean. Echo shouts "Ready!" Sadow releases the Wire on the Grappling hook and he starts to climb the air in his great spurge idea. This was his duty, and he would save his country even if it costed him his life. "Aim!" The Cannon's barreles start to spin slowly and gain speed. Sadow sees the cannon in view and spreads his body out. He stops in midair and seems to hang there. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean, Wodas breaks free of his cage and sails to the surface at great speeds. Echo shouts at the top of his lungs "Fire!" and notices a small figure hanging in midair. (Order 66 plays) The Cannon barrages Sadow's body with large bullets as a golden bubble encircles London from behind him. The Sedan stops at the docks and they all look up to see Sadow being impaled mutiple times by the Cannon fire. Wodas rises to surface in anger, but only to see Sadow being beraded by bullet fire. His face is half shocked and half saddened by this. "No..." Meanwhile, at the docks, tears engulf Mizumi's eyes as she, once again, see her lover being torn to shreds by the opposition. The bullets go through Sadow like butter, but disintegrate into gold dust upon touching the bubble. Echo and the rest are shocked by this power. Joviah remarks with surprise "The greatest virtue..." Echo finishes by hissing "Sacrifice..." Wodas orders his men "Hold you fire! Hold your fire!!" Finally he turns to them with an enraged expression and belows "I said hold your fucking fire!!!" They finally regain their senses and stop the Cannon. Sadow's bullet shredded body crumples and drops to the water's below. He lands harshly into the cruel waters below, filling it with red blood. Mizumi and Matsuko scurry to get his body out. Wodas, meanwhile, is clenching his clawed hand at the corpse and screaming "Noooo! He's mine! Mine! Miiiine!" Rin tugs Joviah's sleeve and asks "What did that man just do?" Joviah answers "He performed the most powerful Christian ability known to man... the Sacrifice Soul-Bind Technique. That big gold bubble was his soul's energy, or Aura. He gave his life to save the people of this city." Rin stares on amazed that a human would do such a thing. After getting his body out of the water, Matsuko watches as Mizumi hysterically shakes for Sadow to wake up. Finally Wodas shoves her out of the way and begins slapping Sadow's corpse "Wakeup you bastard! Wake up!" He does this repeatedly until Mizumi can't bear and screams "Stop it!" Matsuko restraims him and they see that the entire time Wodas is crying. He screams while sobbing "It's not fair! I was supposed to kill you! Me! Not that fucking gun!" He throws his Scythe at it in anger and the Scythe stabs into the Turret, causing it to explode and kill the Nazi Zombies. He roars at the sky "Whyyyy!?!" (Ending vid plays)